Finger on the Trigger- Part 2
by texasbelle91
Summary: "Death - the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening. There are more dead people than living. And their numbers are increasing. The living are getting rarer." A story of love, loss and betrayal in the zombie apocalypse. Sequel to "Finger on the Trigger"
1. Chapter 1

**Finger on the Trigger**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Beth**-

We ran for what seemed like years but really it was just a few days, eatin' berries and snake.

I have been hell bent on a mission to find alcohol. I thought maybe it'd help me forget everythin' I've lost.

My mama and brother, my daddy, my sister, my husband and my kids. They were all gone now.

Husband and kids, those are things I never expected to lose in a world like this. I never expected to have them in the first place.

At first I had wanted to go back and look for them but as the days wore on, I felt hopeless.

Before and after that, we didn't talk much. It bothered me at first but now I didn't mind it as much.

I kept my focus on tryin' to find my family. I wanted so badly for Rick to be here. I wanted to find the kids. I want to go back and bury daddy.

I wanted so many things but they all seemed to slip through my hands.

We've tried to rebuild our lives in this world so many times and I had hoped that we could but now I realize that wasn't possible and it probably never would be.

I guess that's why I was in this god-forsaken shack drinkin' moonshine with Daryl.

"What tha hell ya do that for? We was havin' fun," Daryl shouted after I killed the walker he was shootin' at.

"No, you were bein' a jackass! If anyone found my dad..."

"Don't! That ain't remotely tha same."

"Killin' them is not supposed to be fun!"

"What'd ya want from, girl? Huh?"

"I want you to stop actin' like you don't give a crap about anythin'. Like nothin' we went through matters, like none of the people we lost meant anythin' to you. It's bullshit!"

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know."

"Ya don't know nothin'!"

"I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl. I'm not Michonne. I'm not Carol. I'm not Maggie. I survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them but I made it. And you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid."

"I ain't afraid of nothin'!"

"I remember, when that little girl came out of the barn after my mom, you were just like me and now God forbid you ever let anybody get too close."

"Too close, huh? You know all 'bout that. Your whole family's gone and all you can do is go out lookin' for hooch like some dumb college bitch."

"Screw you! You don't get it!"

_We had both lost our family but there was no way he could understand what I was goin' through._

"No you don't get it! Everyone we know's dead."

"You don't know that."

"Might as well be 'cause you ain't never gonna see 'em again. Rick. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again. Carl, Asskicker, Annie, Shawn. You ain't never gonna see your kids again!"

_All I could think about when he was yellin' was that alcohol definitely brings out the worst in people. I let him yell at me. I knew it was just his way of dealing with everythin'. But when he brought up the kids, I gripped my knife tighter and lunged at him. He caught me and twisted my arm until I dropped the knife._

We left that shack after burnin' it down and walked for a day or so before we found the mortuary.

Thank God we brought some of the moonshine with us. Looks like I'll be needing it.

* * *

**Rick**-

It was just me and Carl for a little while, a few days I guess, then Michonne found us.

Carl didn't want me to know but he cried when he was alone, even now he cries but Michonne is there to comfort him. He doesn't cry around me, doesn't even mention their names.

It hurts knowin' I've lost two wives and three kids, four if you count that Carl isn't the same, since the world went to shit.

Carl prays now, no doubt that's because of Beth. He prays that we find her and his brother and sisters. I know he was upset when Lori died but at least then he had the closure in knowin' she wasn't a walker. Either way, he's lost two mothers.

With all the people we've lost I suppose we should be used to it by now.

Carl and now Michonne are the only family I have here.

Carl said he wants to go look for anyone that may have survived the attack on the prison and as much as I want to do the same, I'd rather not know.

I'd rather remember everyone as they were, not as they possibly are now.

We're walkin' away from them, from everythin' we built at the prison to save ourselves.

"Dad, what do you think?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Carl and Michonne.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't been listening have you?" Michonne asked.

I shook my head 'no'. I hadn't been listenin' to anythin' but my own thoughts.

"Carl wants to go to Terminus," Michonne said.

"No, we're not goin'," I said flatly.

"We need to," Carl spoke up, "what if there were survivors from the prison? Don't you think they'd go there? What about mom? I know she would go there."

I couldn't argue with him about that last part. If Beth thought there was any chance of safety, hope in surviving and bein' with everyone again, she would've taken that chance. She would've gone to this place but I can't go. I don't want to know she didn't make it there.

We set up camp somewhere in the woods for tonight. We're not sure where we're goin' but it's better to keep movin'.

Maybe we'll run into someone from the prison.

I took watch while Carl and Michonne slept. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway.

_"Rick," Beth softly spoke my name and smiled. _

_I leaned against the wall with Judith in my arms and watched her nurse our babies._

_"I'm glad they look like you," I told her._

_"Me too but what if Shawn starts to look like him?"_

_"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."_

_She smiled again, "thank you for everythin' you've done, Rick."_

_I pushed away from the wall and sat down next to her, lettin' Judith crawl around on the bed, "You never have to thank me, Beth. I love you and I love them."_

_"I know but things could've went so much more wrong if you hadn't have stopped him," she looked down at the babies, "is it wrong that I'm happy I have them, despite what Shane did?"_

_"No, it's not wrong but you never have to think about what he did. I'm always gonna be here to protect you and them. I promise, baby."_

I closed my eyes at the memory.

I broke that promise. Not just to her but to everyone at the prison.

There's no end in sight.

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty y'all. This was the first chapter. There are quite a few things that happened in the show that I want to incorporate along with my own ideas. I know this chapter was a little bit of a slow start but as it progresses, hopefully it'll be amped up a little bit.**_

_**Just in case anyone thinks this will become Bethyl, it won't! This is totally Brick. Daryl and Beth are close but in a friend-brother/sister way.**_

_**As always, please review and thank you to everyone that reads, follows and favorites as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Y'all can thank jazznsmoke for her pushing me to get this out.**_

_**If there is anything I don't mention in the story (like Rick killing one of the claimers in that house or what happened with Carol, Lizzie and Mika) that it happened just as it did in the show. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Finger on the Trigger

Part II

Chapter 2

* * *

**Carl**-

I have hope that mom is still alive, somewhere. Though I'm not sure about my brother and sisters.

We saw Judith's carrier, empty and covered in blood but we didn't see Shawn or Annie.

Maybe they're with mom. But who's with her?

I stopped but dad and Michonne kept walkin'.

"Dad!"

"What Carl?" He actually stopped and turned around.

"We have to go back and look for mom! She's out there, I know she is! What if she has Annie and Shawn? What if she's hurt? We have to go back!"

* * *

**Rick**-

Carl didn't understand why I'm not goin' back. I love Beth and I would do anythin' for her but I can't go back and know she's dead or worse.

"I've already told you we're not goin' back, Carl."

"Maybe we should," Michonne said, standin' by Carl now.

I shook my head at both of them and turned back around.

"We gotta keep movin'," I yelled over my shoulder.

We set up camp somewhere close to the railroad tracks.

From where we were we could see the white smoke from somethin' burnin' somewhere behind us.

I saw the flash of hope on Carl's face when he saw it. He was probably thinkin' it was set by someone from the prison.

* * *

**Carl**-

Dad sat away from me and Michonne. He kept twistin' his weddin' ring. He misses her but he won't say anythin' 'bout her or Judy, Shawn and Annie.

I know I keep pushin' him to look for mom but I miss her. I miss everyone but her the most.

* * *

**Michonne**-

Rick looked like hell. He hasn't slept since we were at that house and that's been days ago, I'm not sure how many but it's beginning to show on him. Carl too.

"Hey," I put my hand on his shoulder, "Carl's asleep. Why don't you get some sleep too? I'll keep watch."

He shook his head and rubbed his face roughly.

"I...I can't."

"Yes you can, Rick. Just try to get some sleep. You need it."

Rick finally agreed to get some sleep. He wasn't relaxed at all but he needed it more than he thought.

Things were quiet tonight except for the occasional moaning of walkers.

Somewhere off in the distance I heard what sounded like a child crying.

I shook my head at the thought that it could be one of Rick and Beth's kids.

Time was passing by slowly and I was sure my mind was playing tricks on me.

It was early morning, the sun had just started to rise, when the crying I had heard during the night seemed to be closer than ever.

* * *

**Carl**-

Michonne woke me up and told me to keep watch. She said she had to go check on somethin'.

Not long after she left I heard cryin'. It sounded like Shawn.

It didn't take long for dad to wake up and when he did, he heard the cryin' too.

* * *

**Rick**-

"Where's Michonne?" I asked Carl.

He shrugged, "Said she had to check on somethin'."

"Rick!" Michonne called out.

Carl and I jumped up and ran towards her voice.

She was kneeling on the ground next to a baby carrier and Merle was sittin' on a log next to her with a bundle in one arm.

Carl rushed to her before I could even process what I was seein'.

"Dad! It's Annie and Shawn! They're alive!"

I rubbed my eyes maybe a little too hard before I walked over to them.

I was so sure they'd disappear the closer I got to them.

I fell to the ground next to Michonne, shakin'.

Carl had taken Annie from Merle and was holdin' her close to him while Michonne placed Shawn in my arms and then she too Annie from Carl and did the same.

I let a breath I didn't know I was holdin' in once they were both in my arms. I could feel them.

They were really there.

* * *

_**-Later that day-**_

**Rick-**

Carl and I took turns holdin' the babies.

There was no way we were gonna put them down if we didn't have to.

"How'd you end up with them?" Michonne asked Merle.

"Went in ta find baby brother an' they was jus' there by themselves. Didn't see Asskicker though."

"Did you see my mom?" Carl asked him.

"I saw 'er but 'fore I could get to 'er she was gone."

"Gone?" Michonne questioned him.

"Saw 'er headin' towards baby brother after I grabbed tha kids. I tried ta tack 'em but their tracks was covered by walkers. So I went back an' tracked y'all. Been tryin' ta catch up with y'all but it ain't easy with one hand an' two babies."

"How'd you carry them?" Carl asked.

"Had one of them strap things," he answered.

After we talked, Michonne and Carl dug through the diaper bag Merle had grabbed and they started feedin' the babies.

"Thank you," it took everythin' I had to say that to Merle but I meant it. I wouldn't have two of my kids with me again if it wasn't for him.

Maybe Carl was right after all. If Shawn and Annie were alive then Judith and Beth could be too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Finally, a new chapter! I really hope y'all enjoy it and please review.**_

_***Anything in Italics is a flashback.**_

* * *

**Finger On The Trigger**

**Part II**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Beth**-

Daryl and I had managed to secure the mortuary but we knew it wouldn't hold up to much though it would be safe for a day or two. That was long enough for us to rest and maybe get some more supplies.

But now, I was sittin' behind the piano, tryin' to remember some of my favorite songs but nothin' came to mind. I sat up straight when I felt Daryl's eyes on me. He was watchin' me from the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged and moved towards the open casket. "What happened to ya?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya ain't tha same."

I shrugged and turned back to the piano. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Not like this. This change ain't good. Ya ain't tha same."

"Nobody's the same, Daryl. So what if I've changed? I won't be your problem forever. My time will come soon."

"See? That right there is what I'm talkin' 'bout. Ya ain't tha same."

"It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that's changed is that I see you were right. We lost everyone. There's...there's no chance in hell anyone is alive. Rick...Maggie...my kids, they're all gone. I see that now."

Daryl didn't say much to me after that. For the rest of the night, he just kind of stared at me at first but that was it.

On our second night in the mortuary we were sittin' in the kitchen eating when we heard some noises outside.

Daryl got up to check out the perimeter and within seconds he was screamin' at me to get my shit and climb out of the window. I did as he said and ran.

I stopped to wait for him when I got to the road. I knew it wouldn't be long before he was there, too.

I fought back, using everythin' Rick and Daryl had taught me but it wasn't enough. They still took me.

I kicked and tried to scream but after I calmed down, I tried to come up with a plan. That's when I noticed the four people in the car were wearing police uniforms. In this moment I was thankful I hadn't yet lost too much of the little weight I had gained while pregnant.

"Please stop," I pleaded.

"Sorry but we can't stop," one of them said.

"Please? You have to stop. I'm pregnant and I really need to pee!"

One of the officers looked at me with a frown, his eyes traveling from my face down to my breasts and then my stomach before returning to my face.

"Stop the car," he muttered to the driver.

"What? Why? She can wait to piss."

"No, she can't. Pregnant women need to pee whenever they can," the officer in the backseat with me said.

"Fine. We'll stop," the driver said while slowing down and coming to a stop.

One of the officers in the backseat with me pulled me out of the car by my arm and led me over to woods.

"I'm goin' to uncuff you but don't try anything stupid or I'll shoot you," he said.

I nodded and took a few steps into the woods with him right behind me.

"Can you please wait?" I asked, "I can't pee if I'm bein' watched."

He huffed but took a few steps back and faced the road.

I chose a tree to stand behind for a few seconds before takin' the knife I had hidden in my boot out and slowly movin' away.

Daryl had taught me how to be silent but quick when movin' away from a herd and o figured this was no different. These men could kill me just the same as a herd of walkers could.

The further I ran, the more shouting I heard. They were stupid for doin' that but I wasn't concerned with them, I had to look out for myself and get away.

The darkness worked in my favor. Even with their flashlights I would catch glimpses of, they weren't bright enough to pick up my tracks but I wasn't a fool. I knew I wasn't completely out of the woods yet. For all I knew they could have been surrounding me and waitin' for me to let my guard down.

By mornin' I was exhausted, thirsty and hungry but I kept movin'.

It was close to dark before I came upon a structure that could've once been a home but was now deserted and looked as if it would fall down if the wind picked up the slightest bit.

I eased up the steps as carefully as I could and knocked on the door and waited. When I didn't hear any movement or moans, I raised my knife and slowly turned the doorknob. I was pleasantly surprised to see that the inside was in better shape than the exterior.

The couch looked like the most comfortable thing I'd ever laid eyes on but I didn't have time to stay.

I quickly started goin' through the house to find anythin' I could use.

After goin' through the livin' room and the two bedrooms and the bathroom, I had managed to find a few supplies. A child's backpack, some ibuprofen, matches, candles, two pairs of socks and a sweater. I didn't find much in the kitchen except a can of beans, a box of macaroni, two empty Gatorade bottles and a knife.

I put what little supplies I had into the backpack and left.

* * *

I was on the road, on my own, for close to three weeks. I tried to keep count of the days but after about a week, I gave up.

I didn't stop for more than a few minutes at a time whenever I couldn't find somewhere to sleep.

As the darkness surrounded me and the wind became colder, I began to hear things. I prayed I wasn't goin' crazy but the more I walked, the more voices I heard.

I know I must have been hallucinating when I heard a baby cry. That broke me. For the first time in weeks, I slowed down and allowed myself to cry.

I heard the cries again but this time they were mixed with the moans and shuffling of walkers. I quickly stood up from where I was kneeling and looked around. There was a group of about ten, maybe more, walkers headed towards me.

I ran. I didn't know where I was goin' or what I was goin' to do but I did the only thing I could.

When I could no longer hear the moans of the walkers, I slowed down just enough I wasn't makin' so much noise and drawing attention to myself. I must have been walkin' for at least another hour when I heard a baby cry again but this time I heard someone scream and a gunshot.

Rick and Daryl would've killed me for runnin' towards the sounds but I didn't care.

When I reached the edge of the woods, I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt tears start runnin' down my cheeks at the sight of my family. I was so happy and I wanted to just rush to them. Hug them all and hold my kids but I stopped again when I took a step forward.

A man had Carl on ground and was on top of him, Daryl and Merle were both on the ground, there was a gun pointed at Michonne and one pointed at Rick. I could hear a baby cryin', I could tell it was Annie but I couldn't see her.

I couldn't make out what was bein' said from where I was but I watched as Rick threw his head back, knockin' the man behind him off balance. They fought until the man grabbed Rick and had his arms pinned by his sides. I was about to run to them but I watched in horror as Rick bit into the mans neck then he spit out a chunk of flesh and blood when he pulled away. I turned away and tried to catch my breath when Rick stuck his knife in the gut of the man who was holdin' Carl down.

Choking back more tears, I turned around and chanced one more look at my family before continuing to walk on in the opposite direction.

Before, right after the prison, I had to push all thoughts of my babies and all hope of finding them aside but they were never off my mind. I missed them more than anyone else, more than Rick, Maggie, Daddy, Mama, Shawn and everyone from our prison family. I missed Carl too but I couldn't help but miss Judy, Shawn and Annie more. They were babies, helpless and unable to defend themselves and survive on their own.

But now, I had to be the worst mother for walkin' away from my family back there but what Rick did...it scared me.

* * *

After a day and a half of walkin', I came across some railroad tracks so I followed them. I didn't walk on the tracks unless I had to though, I mostly stayed just inside the tree line.

Somewhere down the tracks I came across a walker stuck in-between the ties. I walked around him, not bothering to put him down.

It was probably a little stupid of me but I decided to stop a little ways away from there. It was still daylight but I really needed to stop for a few minutes.

I was just putting my Gatorade bottle back into my backpack when I heard screamin' from close by. This was gettin' old but it was the reality of things now, just the way the world is now.

I put the backpack on and went back to the tracks to continue on my way.

The screams continued.

"Carol!"

I stopped when I heard the name and started runnin' back towards the screams.

Two kids were runnin' from several walkers, I followed them.

I wasn't sure what or who I'd find by followin' them so I stayed back a ways and waited. I looked away when one of the girls went down at the fence. She was still kickin' and screamin' but I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes at the sound of a gunshot, then more followed. Once they had stopped, I waited a few minutes before lookin' back towards the girls.

"Carol!" I shouted and took off runnin' towards them. "Carol!"

She stopped and turned around. "Beth?"

"Oh my God, Beth!" She ran over to me and hugged me with tears in her eyes. "Oh sweetie," she pulled away and took my hand, "let's get you cleaned up."

When we reached the house, I noticed the two girls were Lizzie and Mika. They both hugged me.

"Oh my God," Mika jumped up and down, "oh my God! Beth, we have Judith!"

"What?" I turned my head to look at Carol.

She nodded and smiled, "She's inside."

I went inside first and found Tyreese holdin' Judy. He smiled too and handed her to me.

"There ya go, baby girl. Your mama's here now," he said.

I held Judith to me and cried and kissed her head and face.

Later that night, I was walkin' around the livin' room bouncing Judy on my hip, Carol and Lizzie sat at the table talkin' and cracking pecans, Mika was in the floor playin' with a doll, and Tyreese was asleep in a chair.

Everythin' seemed normal and the way it should be.

The next mornin', Carol and Tyreese went huntin' while I went to the well to get some water for a bath.

"Beth!" Carol shouted, "Beth, come here!"

I left the buckets and ran to Carol.

She and Tyreese were standin' there starin' at Lizzie. I gasped when I saw the knife in her hand and Mika on the ground.

"You and Tyreese should take Judith back. It's not safe for her," Carol told Lizzie.

"But Judith can change, too. I was just about..."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" I shouted at her and raised the gun Carol had given me.

"Beth," Tyreese said and grabbed my arm, "Don't. "

Carol looked at me, waiting for me to lower the gun. When I did, she turned back to Lizzie, "She can't even walk yet."

Carol talked calmly to Lizzie, too calm. I hated that I wanted to kill her after she said she wanted to turn Judy, too.

She's just a child and I wanted to kill her!

Tyreese picked Judith up and led Lizzie away. Carol started cryin' when they were out of sight.

"Carol, she wants to kill my daughter."

"She's messed up, Beth," she sighed, "Just help me bury Mika. Please?"

I held Judy in the livin' room while Carol and Tyreese talked in the kitchen. I was standin' close to the doorway and only half listening and tryin' to decide what to do.

"I could leave with her," Carol said.

"What?"

"We can't sleep with her and Judith under the same roof."

"You wouldn't make it," Tyreese told her, "not on your own."

"She can't be around other people."

"Maybe we could try to help her. Talk her back somehow," Tyreese reasoned.

"It's just how she is. It was already there. I didn't see it."

"How could you?" Tyreese asked.

"I should have seen it," Carol replied.

"So maybe we go. Me, Beth and Judith," Tyreese said.

"You won't make it either," Carol said. "She can't be around other people."

Carol got up and went to the room Lizzie was in then they went outside.

I walked over to the window and stood next to Tyreese.

"What is she doin'?" I asked.

"What she feels she has to," he said.

I took a deep breath and went back to the livin' room.

If Carol could do what she felt she had to, then so could I.

I gathered my backpack, Judith and her things and went out the front door.

We hadn't gone too far from the house when I heard a gunshot.

That's what Carol felt she had to do and leavin' with Judy was what I felt I had to do. Even if we would be on our own.

* * *

_**Daryl-**  
_

_"You should save it to drink," Rick said when I started pourin' some water on a rag._

_"You cain't see yerself, he can." I handed him a rag an' sat down next to him._

_"I didn't know what they were," I said after I sat down._

_"How'd you wind up with them?"_

_"I's with Beth. We got out together. I was with 'er fer a while."_

_"Is she dead?"_

_"She's jus' gone." When I looked at 'im I knew he wanted ta hit me. He looked away though. Like he didn't believe me, like he thought she really was dead. So I continued while he scrubbed at his wedding ring. "After that's when they found me. I mean, I knew they were bad but...they had a code. It was simple. Stupid. But it was somethin', it was enough."_

_"And you were alone," he said but it sounded more like a question. _

_"Said they were lookin' for some guy an' last night they said they spotted him. I was hangin' back. I was gonna leave but I stayed. That's when I saw it was y'all. Right when you saw me. I didn't know what they could do."_

_"It's not on you, Daryl," Rick said immediately. "Hey, that's not on you. You bein' back with us here, now, that's everythin'. You're my brother."_

_We were both quiet fer a minute. I couldn't wrap my head 'round him sayin' that. 'Specially since I jus' told him I couldn't protect Beth, his wife._

_"Hey, what you did last night, anybody woulda done that," I said._

_"No. Not that," he replied._

_"Somethin' happened. That ain't you."_

_"Daryl, you saw what I did to Tyreese. It ain't all of it but that's me. That's why I'm here now. That's why Carl is. I want to keep him and the babies safe. That's all that matters."_

* * *

_**A/N: so obviously I incorporated a few episodes into this chapter but from here the story will only have a few things from the show. This is an AU fic, so be prepared. ;)**_

_**Again, please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: in honor of today being the one year anniversary of my very first fic "Finger on the Trigger", here's a new chapter of "Finger on the Trigger - Part II"**_

_**I hope y'all enjoy it and please let me know what you think! :)**_

_***there are a few time jumps in this chapter.**_

* * *

Finger On The Trigger

Part II

Chapter 4

* * *

**Rick**-

We made it to Terminus after takin' a vote and deciding we should at least check it out. We all agreed we wouldn't stay unless the rest of our family was there. If they weren't, we would keep lookin'.

Merle stayed behind with Annie and Shawn. I would have preferred Carl to stay behind too but I knew Merle could get the babies out if somethin' went wrong. Carl was better off with us.

At least that's what I had thought.

Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Bob are back with us now along with a few new people.

I don't know how long we've been here. Weeks, months maybe. But everyday I pray Merle got away with the babies. If he didn't, they're just gone.

Same as Beth. Same as Judith.

* * *

**Beth**-

I tightened my arm around Judith who was strapped to my chest and asleep as I raised my knife.

For the past few minutes every step I make has an echo. Someone is following us close enough I can hear the crunch of leaves beneath their feet and twigs breaking.

It's not a walker, it can't be. Not with the way their footsteps shadow mine.

I tried to fight back the panic I could feel rising in my chest when I felt Judith squirming around. I said a silent prayer in hopes that she wouldn't wake up and if she did, we would be alright.

The way things would get quiet when I stopped only made my heart beat faster. I was quite certain I could protect myself and Judith against one, maybe two, people but if there were more, we were screwed.

I listened intently as I continued to walk. With every step I took, the others felt as if they were gettin' closer.

Judith began whimpering. I tried to soothe her before she started wailing but I was unsuccessful.

"Shh, Judy," I whispered and tried to bounce her as I continued to walk.

"Maybe she's hungry?"

I spun around at the sound of someone's voice and raised my gun, never letting my left hand leave Judy.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Um...I...I'm Father Gabriel."

"_'Father'_ Gabriel?"

"I am...was a priest. My church isn't far from here."

"So,_ 'Father Gabriel',_ why have you been following us?"

He looked at Judy who was still cryin', "I saw you had a child with you...and you're alone."

"So that gives you the right to follow us?" I said as I flicked the safety off.

He raised his hands, "I didn't mean anything by that, ma'am. I just saw the two of you were alone and I was going to offer you a place to rest, a safe place."

"A safe place? You expect me to believe that?"

"As I told you, my church isn't far from here but it's safe. You and your child could rest and be safe."

"No, it's not. There's no such thing as a safe place anymore, not in this world."

"It is safe there. I can promise you that. It's safe."

"No place is safe anymore. Not for very long. I suggest you turn around and go back the way you came. We don't need your help."

"Ma'am, please let me help you. You and your child can stay inside the church. I'll go elsewhere. I cannot, in good conscience, walk away from the two of you."

"Yes you can and you will or I will put a bullet in your head."

I stood there with the gun raised while he stared at us for a moment before nodding and turning around. He took a few steps before turning back to face me.

"If you change your mind, you and the child are welcome to stay at the church anytime. The way you're going, you're going to come out at an old campground. If you continue that way, the nearest town is maybe a two day walk but if you change your mind, go out to the highway and go right. You'll see a sign that says 'St. Sarah's Church'. That's where I'll be. Knock twice and I'll let you in."

I watched as he walked off without turning back to look at us. I knew we needed a safe place to stay, even if just for the night but I couldn't bring myself to believe his church was safe.

As I walked in the opposite direction, I started thinking about the last few months and how wrong I had been about so many things.

I remember tellin' Daryl that there was still good people but I'm not sure I believe that anymore. After seein' what Rick did and then Carol, how could good people survive?

Good people, weak people weren't meant to survive. But I'm not weak, not like I used to be. Back on the farm, when I cut my wrist and when Shane hurt me, I had been weak then but I'm not anymore and I refuse to let myself be like that again. Not just for me but for Judy too. I need to be strong for my daughter.

We must have been walkin' for hours before I decided to stop.

Judy hadn't been terribly fussy but I knew he was hungry.

I found a place to stop, even for just a few minutes.

A few minutes, that's all it really was.

I had time to change Judy's diaper and give her a few bites to eat before the wind picked up and the sky started turning dark. The clap of thunder in the distance caused her to start cryin' more than she had been before.

After I wrapped her back up, the rain started pouring down so bad I couldn't see in front of me.

I clung to Judy as I leaned up against a tree and tried to shield her from the rain.

Judy's cryin' got louder, or at least it seemed like it did, the longer we sat there.

Several walkers hobbled past us without noticing us. We were lucky but I knew we couldn't stay there.

"I'm sorry, Lori." I whispered as I stood up and walked in the opposite direction of where I had been going.

Maybe I could check out the church, see if there are others there, if I'll be endangering Judy more. Maybe it was safe there.

* * *

**Rick**-

"Rick, we got out. It's over," Glenn said.

"It's not over 'til they're all dead." I was ready to take them all out. Every one of them that was left.

The others protested. I understand that they all just wanted to leave, to get away from there but I couldn't. I've lost too much.

Daryl was the first one to spot Carol. He took off runnin' for her then we all followed.

We had someone back. Even if it wasn't who I wanted it to be, she's still family and she's back with us.

* * *

**Beth**-

I watched the church as best I could through the rain.

There didn't seem to be anything or anyone around so I decided to take the chance.

I said a little prayer that everything would be fine, maybe this place really was safe.

I took off runnin' and almost slipped down in the mud when a walker lunged at me. I hadn't seen it before but it didn't get me. I didn't even bother to kill it. I didn't even want to because that meant I'd have to let go of Judy and there was no way I'd do that.

Once we were under the awning, I let go of Judy so I could knock on the church door.

Part of me prayed Father Gabriel would be inside but the other part prayed he wouldn't be, that I would've been right. There's no place safe anymore.

I knocked twice like he had told me to but after the second knock, I turned away from the door and thought about runnin'.

"You changed your mind?" He sounded surprised.

I turned back around to face him and nodded.

"We won't stay long," I said and shrugged, "just until this storm passes."

He moved aside and let us in.

The church was empty, which surprised me. I would've thought that maybe there would be others but there wasn't. There was just him.

He locked the door and then disappeared into one of the rooms before sayin' anything to me.

"Take these," he said when he returned. I reached out for the blankets in his hands and wrapped Judy up in them and laid her down on one of the pews.

"You should try to get dry too."

"I'm fine," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

I heard his footsteps but I didn't pay attention to what he was doin'. Daryl and Rick would be pissed at me fore not payin' attention but in that moment, I didn't care. Judy had quit cryin' and was warmin' up. We were inside, out of the rain and away from the walkers.

"Here," he held out a can, "it's mixed vegetables but it's better than nothing."

He continued to hold the can out to me until I took it from him.

"How long have you and your baby been alone?"

I looked down at Judy. "Too long. A month, maybe."

* * *

_**One month later...**_

**Rick-**

"Daryl's still hasn't found any sign of Merle," Carol said as she sat down next to me but she didn't look at me, she stared straight ahead at the fire as it lit up our camp.

"I'm sorry about Annie and Shawn," she continued but I know Merle will protect them.

"Yeah. I sure as hell hope so."

She took a deep breath and turned to look at me. "Rick, look at me." When I did, she put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before but...but before we got to Terminus, Tyreese and I had Judith."

I cocked my head and stared at her.

"We had her, Rick..."

"Is she...is...what happened?" I stood up and tried to keep my distance from her.

Two months. Two whole goddamn months and she's just now tellin' me about Judy!

"What happened to her, Carol?!" I shouted. Everyone in camp went silent and I could feel their eyes on us.

Carol stood up. "Rick, calm down and..."

"Beth took her," Tyreese answered for her.

"What?" I turned to him.

"Beth took Judith," Tyreese repeated, "Carol and I had Judith with us and somehow Beth found us. She had been a lone for awhile but she didn't stay with us long. She...she left and took Judith with her."

"Where was the last place you seen them?" I asked as I started grabbin' a few things and throwin' them into a bag.

"We don't know," Tyreese said.

Carol grabbed my arm. "We tried to find them but we couldn't." She looked over to Daryl and watched him hang his head.

"I taught 'er ta cover 'er tracks," he mumbled.

* * *

**Carl**-

Dad dropped his bag and started shakin' it.

"My...my wife and daughter were with you three months ago and you're just now mentioning it to me?"

I smiled to myself, I had been right. Mom and Judy had been alive. They're still alive. I know they are. Mom wouldn't let anything happen to Judy. She'd protect her. Just like Merle will protect Shawn and Annie.

"We'll find them," I said out loud even though I didn't mean to.

"Dad, we'll find them."

* * *

**Beth**-

I laughed as Judy giggled and tossed her stuffed pig around.

She was happy just to be sittin' on the floor in the church office, playin' with her only toy.

"Beth?" Father Gabriel said after knockin' once.

"You can come in," I said as I stood up and took the box from his arms when he opened the door.

"These are the last few cans of food we have," he said. "I put everything I can find in here. I shouldn't be gone more than a few days, two at the most. But I want you to move all of the blankets and everything you may need into this room before I leave. I'll stay at the door until I hear it lock and then you need to push the desk in front of this door."

I nodded and, leavin' Judy to play with her toy, I followed him around the church and gathered everything we would need. Then I followed him to the church door.

"If I'm not back in a week, you and Judy leave," he said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

**Rick-**

We were gettin' as far away from Terminus as we could but we were goin' slow. Mostly because we were all lookin' for signs of Merle and Beth.

I guess it would be took much to ask of God for us to find them together. To find my wife, three of our kids and Daryl's brother all safe and sound, yeah, shit like that doesn't happen to for us. We're not that lucky.

_"Help!"_

_"Help, anybody! Help!"_

"Dad, come on," Carl said eagerly.

The screamin' continued.

"Come on," he said again, lookin' at me. "Come on!"

We all took off runnin' towards the screams. It wan't the best idea, for all we knew it could be a trap but we took care of the walkers anyway.

"Come on down," I told the man that was up on the boulder.

"You okay?" I asked just as he started theowin' up.

"I'm Gabriel."

"Do you have any weapons on you?" I asked.

He chuckled nervously and looked around at us all.

"Do I look like I would have any weapons?"

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like," Abraham told him.

"I have no weapons of any kind. The word of God is the only protection I need," he answered.

"Sure didn't look like it," Daryl said to him.

He smiled. "I called for help. Help came." He looked around at us, "Do you have...have any food? Whatever I...I had left, it just hit the ground."

"We have some pecans," Carl offered him.

"Thank you," he said as he took them from Carl.

"Do you have a camp?" He asked me.

"No. Do you?"

"I have a church," he said nervously.

* * *

**Beth**-

I picked Judy up and bounced her on my hip as I walked around the pews.

Father Gabriel had told me to stay in the church office but I couldn't.

After two days, I was beginning to get restless and so was Judy. I figured it couldn't hurt for us tl walk around a little bit.

Judith started cooing and that's when I heard the voices and ran into the office.

Someone was close to the church. Close enough I didn't have time to push the deal in front of the office door before I heard the church doors open and several sets of footsteps on the hardwood floor.

I held Judith close with her stuffed pig to soothe her so she wouldn't start cryin' as I curled up in the corner of the room and I closed my eyes.

The closer the footsteps got, the tighter I squeezed my eyes shut and then...then the doorknob rattled as it was being turned and the door creaked open.

But I didn't open my eyes. Not even when I heard someone gasp.

"Beth?" A familiar voice whispered my name but I kept my eyes closed.

And then suddenly those footsteps were further away and several more sets were approaching the room.

"Don't touch her," I heard Father Gabriel say but it was too late.

Someone was pullin' on my arms and tryin' to take Judy away from me.

"No," I cried without openin' my eyes. "Please. Please don't take her. Don't hurt her."

"Mom?" It was Carl's voice. "Mom?"

I opened my eyes but shook my head and quickly closed them.

It can't be him. It can't be Carl. He's dead. They're all dead. All I have is Judy.

"Beth," Father Gabriel whispered. "Please stand up and come with me. We have visitors. They saved me. I was asking God for help and he sent them. He sent them to save me so I trust in him that they won't hurt you or Judith."

I stood on trembling knees to follow him out of the room, Judith still in my arms.

* * *

**Rick**-

I dropped my gun and bag when I seen her walkin' out of the office with Judith in her arms.

"Beth?"

Everyone gasped at the sight of her and then they all got quiet and moved closer.

"Beth? Baby?" I called out as I ran to her.

Her body stiffened when I wrapped my arms around her and Judith and she tried to pull away from me.

I pulled away first and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her but she didn't do anything, she didn't react in any way.

"You're not here," she whispered, "you're not really here."

* * *

_**A/N: yes, I borrowed lines and scenes from the show. And no, this story will not include "Coda", our girl will live!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I finally have a new chapter for y'all. I'm so sorry it took so long but it's finally here! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and review.**_

* * *

Finger on the Trigger

Part II

Chapter 5

* * *

**Rick**-

Beth jerked away when I hugged her, I wasn't expectin' her to do that, and I certainly wasn't expectin' her to grab Judith out of my arms and go runnin' into another room.

Now Daryl runnin' forward and slammin' Father Gabriel into the wall, I expected that, but I couldn't focus on them and what Daryl was yellin', all I could focus on was the door Beth had disappeared behind.

My anger at the thought of Father Gabriel bein' the one who had taken her disappeared the moment she pulled away from me.

"Beth?" I found myself knockin' on the door and callin' out to her. I tried the doorknob but the door was locked.

I turned around to face the others and saw that Maggie was now standin' next to Daryl, with Glenn standin' between them and Father Gabriel, tryin' to mediate the situation.

None of them tried to stop me when I walked past them and grabbed the front of Father Gabriel's shirt, pullin' him towards the room Beth was in.

"You have it wrong. You are all wrong. I...I didn't take her from anyone," he tried to reason. "She needed help and I offered to help her. She and Judith have always been free to leave whenever they want, but she has chosen to stay here. They've been safe here."

I gripped his shirt with both hands, tighter than I had before, and slammed him against the door.

"She's my wife," I growled. "If I find out you've hurt her, either of them, I'll kill you. Slowly."

"I...I...," he stammered and looked around at everyone, clearly surprised. "You...you're Beth's family? She...she told me about all of you but...but she said you were all dead. That those things attacked you all."

Before I could get my head wrapped around what he was sayin', Judith's cries came through the door and the sound of the lock clicking was louder than I had ever heard.

I threw Father Gabriel aside when Beth cracked the door open and peeked out. Her eyes immediately fallin' on the priest as he stood up.

"Judy's hungry," she said, addressing him. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he walked over behind the first row of pews, and pulled a can out of a box on the floor.

Before he could get to the door, I took the can from him and turned back to Beth.

When I held the can out to her she lowered her eyes and tried to shut the door, but I stuck my hand out to stop it from closing.

That's when I saw it, the fear in her eyes as she looked at me. It had been a long time since I had seen that look, but I remembered it all too well.

I dropped my hand and watched as she slammed the door shut and clicked the lock back into place.

Judith was still cryin', and it seemed her cries were gettin' louder. They were almost loud enough to drown out the sound of somethin' sliding across the floor, and against the door.

Beth was barricading herself and Judith in that room.

"Here, may I?" Father Gabriel motioned to the can.

"Beth?" He called out and knocked on the door after I handed the can over to him.

We heard her movin' whatever she had put in front of the door and the lock clicked and when the door opened, Father Gabriel slipped inside.

"I don't like this," Maggie said from beside me.

"Neither do I," I told her.

* * *

**Beth**-

I took the can from Father Gabriel when I let him into the room and after opening it, I sat down to feed Judy.

"Are they your family, Beth?"

"They used to be but I don't know them anymore."

"Your husband wants to see you. Is it alright if I let him in?"

"No," I jumped up. "I don't want to be around them."

Father Gabriel gave me a soft smile before leavin' the room and I went back to feedin' Judy.

I could hear the mutters of everyone outside the room all talkin' at once. There were a few familiar voices and a few new ones but even my curiosity didn't make me move to see who all was out there. It didn't matter anymore anyway. We're never goin' to be a family again.

Judy stuck her hand into the can of peas and squeezed them and laughed. I smiled at her when she clapped her hands, smearing the peas all over herself.

"My silly girl," I said as I picked her up and took her into the bathroom.

"Ma..ma!" She laughed when I started wiping her off.

"Yeah. Mama's here. I'm not leavin' you, Judy," I said.

I felt a pain in my chest as I spoke to her. Here I was tellin' her I'd never leave her when I had done just that to my babies. I had left Annie and Shawn. But I haven't heard them cry or anyone talkin' to them so I know they didn't make it. There's no use in cryin' over the past.

"Bethie?"

I froze at the sound of my sisters voice.

"Bethie, please open the door. Please?"

I hurried and shut the bathroom door. Locking it and sittin' with my back against it and Judy held to my chest. I closed my eyes and felt tears runnin' down my face as Maggie continued to knock and ask me to open the door.

* * *

**Maggie**-

"I give up," I growled in frustration. "Someone else can try now."

I didn't understand why Beth wasn't opening the door or why she refused to be around her family. It didn't make any sense. The only explanation I could come up with was that this preacher had done somethin' or either somethin' else really bad has happened to her and I don't even want to think about what that could've been.

"What did you do to her?" I asked the preacher and causing him to stumble over his words as he looked at me then to Rick who had stood up and had his hand resting on his gun.

"I...I told you. I haven't done anything to her. She had nowhere else to go so I offered her and her child a place to stay and she accepted."

"Then why is she locked in that room?"

"She's scared. She's told me that many times."

"What is she scared of?" Rick asked, steppin' closer to the preacher.

"Herself. She's scared of what she'll become and...and she's scared of you."

Rick took a step back and glared at the preacher.

"Scared of me?" Rick asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes."

"Why the hell would she be scared of me?"

The preacher looked over at me and Daryl before lookin' back at Rick. "She...she saw something. I'm not sure exactly what it was but she said she saw you do something. She said you were a monster."

I saw the hurt look that crossed Rick's face before he wiped his hand across his beard and all but ran out of the church.

* * *

**Rick**-

I sat down on the steps and put my head in my hands.

What the hell could she have seen that would make her hate me? What did I do to scare her?

"Fuck!" I groaned out and stood up.

I was pacin' when Daryl and Maggie came out of the church.

"Hey," Maggie said and stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't listen to him if I were you. Maybe he's tryin' to scare us off, maybe he has hurt Beth."

"He ain't hurt 'er," Daryl said and we both looked at him. "I know he ain't done nothin' to 'er 'cause he's scared. Y'all didn't see the way he looked at her, at us? He's scared shitless. I don't know why but he's scared of Beth."

"He said she's scared of herself," Maggie said. "I don't like this. Any of this."

I sat down on a stump and tried not to lose my mind over this.

"What the hell did she see that makes her scared of me? I mean, I know I've done some horrible shit but I tried not to do those things in front of her or the kids."

"Shane," Maggie said. "We're the only ones who know about that. I know she knows you killed him but what if that's what scares her?"

"Naw, that cain't be it. After I told her he was finally gone for good, she...she started comin' back. She started to be Beth again," I sighed and shook my head. "Maybe she blames me for what happened to Hershel. She has every right to blame me for that."

"I don't think that's it," Maggie said as she sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "She can't blame you for what I happened to daddy and I know she never would."

Daryl cleared his throat and we both looked up at him to find he was fidgeting and kickin' at the grass.

"Mind if I talk ta Rick alone?" He asked Maggie.

"Sure," she nodded. "But if y'all need anythin', let me know."

We both nodded and waited for her to walk away.

Daryl sat down and started twirlin' his knife in his hands.

"Got somethin' you wanna say?" I asked.

He looked at me then back down at his knife.

"Ya know that night, when Joe an' 'is men found y'all, you told me after that that you thought you'd heard someone. You said you could've sworn you heard someone cryin'. What if that was Beth?"

"Beth? You think...you think she saw that?" I jumped up and felt like my heart was gonna bust out of my chest. "No, that couldn't have been her. We looked for tacks and didn't find anythin'."

"I know," he grunted. "But ya know I taught 'er ta cover her tracks. I told ya that 'fore we even knew she'd been with Carol and Tyreese. I told ya 'bout ever'thin' that happened while I's with 'er."

"Ah, shit. Fuck! That was...fuck. That's why she's fuckin' scared of me, ain't it? That was her?!" I shouted.

* * *

**Maggie**-

I hadn't noticed Rick was back in the church until I heard Judith cryin' and then I saw Daryl and Glenn were pullin' him away from the door Beth was locked behind.

"Rick!" I called out, grabbing his arm and makin' him face me.

"I...I have to see her. I need to see her," he said.

"I know, Rick, but you're scaring Judith."

He rubbed his hand over his face and looked at all of us before shakin' his head and walkin' off.

I should've known right then that this wasn't over, that Rick was going to find a way into the room.

He had walked over to one of our bags and pulled out a crowbar.

"Rick!" Carol shouted. "Stop it!"

Everyone was shouting and tryin' to pull him away from the.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed when Abraham and Tyreese grabbed his arms, pullin' him back with Daryl gettin' in between him and the door.

"This ain't the way, man," Daryl said, tryin' to calm him down.

"Go outside," Carol said sternly. "Go kill walkers or scream or whatever you have to do but let it out. Let out your anger and calm down."

* * *

_**Somewhere in Georgia**_

**Merle**-

"What tha fuck?" I groaned an' opened my eyes but ever'thin' was blurry.

I didn't recognize tha room I's in but it reminded me of tha infirmary back in Woodbury an' all those times I's locked up.

I blinked a few times tryin' ta get my eyes clear 'fore I noticed there was a fuckin' clock on tha wall an' tha damn thing was workin'.

"Oh good, you're awake." I heard a woman say. "How are you feeling?"

"Who tha hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said. "But to answer your question, I'm Officer Dawn Lerner. How are you feeling?"

"Where tha fuck am I?"

"You're in Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. My officers found you on the side of the road surrounded by rotters. You had two babies with you. If we hadn't saved you, you'd be one of them right now and those babies would be dead."

I jumped up out of that bed quicker than I'd ever done. "Where's my kids?"

"They're not your kids," some fucker with a white coat said from tha doorway. "We tested your blood and theirs and you're no relation to them."

I stepped forward an' was 'bout ta grab that lil' shithead but that bitch stepped in front of me.

"This is Dr. Steven Edwards. I had my suspicions when they brought the three of you in so I asked him to do a DNA test."

"I don't give a fuck who he is.

They're my kids an' I want 'em back then we'll be on our way."

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Lerner said. "I told you, we saved you three so now you owe us and since they are just babies, you'll be doing enough for three. Besides, even if I let you go, I wouldn't let you leave here with them. You only have one hand and there's two of them, you wouldn't make it out there."

"We made it jus' fine without y'all. I don't need none of yer help ta take care of them kids."

* * *

**Rick**-

Everyone was lookin' at me like they had when Lori died.

"Dad?" Carl stepped forward and tried to take the crowbar away from me. "Leave mom alone for now."

I dropped the crowbar and backed away from everyone as they continued to stare at me.

They watched me walk back to the door and when I started pushin' on it, Daryl tried to pull me away again.

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled and shoved him away.

"Beth! Open the God damn door!"

I beat on the door for a while until I heard Judith cryin' and Beth tryin' to quiet her.

I took a step back and bent down to pick up the crowbar then I was tryin' to pry the door open.

There was a creaking sound and then a loud snap as the door came open. I pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped into the room.

"Beth?" I whispered when I saw her sittin' in the corner of the room with her eyes squeezed shut and Judith held tightly to her chest.

"Beth, baby, look at me," I said as I knelt down in front of her. "Open your eyes and look at me."

She shook her head 'no' and when I reached out and touched her face, her body stiffened.

My hand was shakin' as I cupped her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her skin.

"I've missed you," I breathed out and leaned in to kiss her.

She whimpered and tried to move away from me so I withdrew my hand.

"Please," she whispered as her tears began to fall. "Please don't hurt me."

Judith started squirming in Beth's arms and when she looked up at me, she started cryin' again.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, Beth. I...I'd never hurt you. I love you."

Beth shook her head and whimpered again when I put my hands on either side of her face.

"Please," she cried.

"Bethie, please look at me."

"No."

I took my hands off of her face and reached out for Judith. Beth's eyes snapped open when I tried to lift Judy and she pushed me away.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed.

* * *

**Carl**-

I heard mom screamin' at dad and ran to the door.

Dad was sittin' on the floor in front of mom with his head in his hands and his whole body was shakin'. He was cryin'.

Mom had turned her body away from him and was shieldin' Judy from dad. When she moved away and tried to stand up, dad reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Dad, stop!" I shouted and ran over to them.

Dad looked at mom like he had just lost her, like he did when he first saw Maggie holdin' Judy after she was born. He looked confused, scared and hurt.

Mom looked scared but also like she was ready to kill. It didn't help things none that she had one hand on the knife at her side.

"Rick, back off," Maggie told dad.

He looked back at her then back to mom.

"Beth, I would never hurt you," he said.

She jerked away from him, that's when he let his hands hang down at his sides.

Mom looked at me then moved her hand off of her knife.

* * *

**Maggie**-

Rick sat on the first pew and watched the door to the room Beth was in.

He's barely moved since last night and I'm sure he won't unless Beth comes out.

I sat down next to him as he leaned forward and rubbed his face.

"She saw what I did," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We told you 'bout that night, before Terminus, I'd told Daryl that I heard someone but I wrote it off thinkin' it was just a walker. But it wasn't, it was her."

"I don't understand. If she saw y'all and y'all had Annie and Shawn with you, why didn't she stay?"

He shrugged and sat back. We stayed quiet for a few minutes, both of us listening to the sounds of Beth shuffling around in the room in front of us.

"You can't give up on her, Rick. You love her and she loves you. She needs you," I told him before takin' a deep breath and sitting up straighter. "Glen and I are goin' to DC with Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara. I just wanted you to know because Beth needs someone and it can't be me."

"She doesn't want me," he said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, she does. She's just alone and scared."

"Yeah, ain't that the reason she was with me to begin with? She was scared of what had happened to her and what was goin' to happen and she was alone. You and Hershel left her alone. She didn't have anyone else."

"You're not goin' to make me leavin' easy, are you? I know daddy and I kept Beth at arms length after you told us she was pregnant but we were both scared. We had just lost Lori and neither of us wanted to see that happen to her," I sighed and turned to look at him. "I was angry with you for the longest time, even after I saw how much you cared for and loved her. Daddy and I had several talks about the two of you and what we thought of your relationship. We knew it was going to happen and there was nothin' we could do about it. You were there for her when she needed someone. I'm glad it was you, though. For a while, I thought it was Daryl who she was goin' to end up with when you started pushing her away."

"Daryl loves her," he said bluntly. "I ain't blind. I can see that but I don't think he's in love with her. He loves someone else."

* * *

**Rick**-

Maggie looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"You know?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "After we got you and Glenn back from the Governor, I overheard some things. Beth knows, too."

I knew I was makin' Maggie feel like shit but she couldn't leave Beth. Not when she needs her family.

Maggie wasn't goin' to DC because she wanted to be safe and with Glenn, she was runnin' from Daryl.

"Y'all can come with us or maybe come later but..."

Maggie stopped talkin' and looked up as Beth eased the door open and stepped out, cradling Judith to her and her head down.

"Beth?" I said and stood. Beth's head snapped up then back down before she hurried away.

I started after her but Maggie grabbed my arm.

"Don't," she said while shakin' her head. "Just leave her alone for now."

* * *

**Beth**-

"Father Gabriel!" I called out as the church door slammed shut behind me. "Father Gabriel!"

"Yes?" He said as I rounded the corner of the church.

He and several others were gathered around the church bus. They all stopped what they were doin' and watched us.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Judy's out of food and...," I lowered my voice, "and I heard them sayin' they were gonna stay...here. Can you keep Judy while I go on a run?"

He nodded and motioned for me to hand her over. Once I had, I told him how long I should be gone, the same as I had on many runs before.

* * *

**Carl**-

Mom handed Judy over to the priest and took her knife out and ran her hand over the blade.

She said somethin' to him then kissed Judy's head before runnin' off down the road.

I looked around at everyone but nobody seemed to notice she was gone, so I went after her.

She wasn't that far ahead of me. I'm sure she probably heard me walkin' behind her but she didn't turn around.

"Mom!" I called out. She stopped and put her hand on her knife as she looked at me and then she started walkin' again.

"Hey, mom. Wait up!" I said and took off runnin' towards her.

When I caught up with her, we walked side by side in silence until we reached a small town.

"Let's check that store," I said and pointed to the run down convenience store.

"Ain't nothin' in there," she replied.

"How do you know that?"

She stopped and stared at me, narrowing her eyes. "I know that because I've already cleared it, Carl, but you're welcome to go check if you don't believe me."

Before I could reply, she had turned away from me and started walkin' down the street and then into a building.

I shrugged and followed her, at least she still knows who I am.

* * *

**Beth**-

I slammed my knife down into the skull of a walker and pushed it out of my way before I opened the door marked "office."

I heard Carl comin' up behind me but I didn't bother to look back. I was wishin' he'd leave me alone and go look somewhere else but I didn't say anythin' to him. It's clear that he and everyone else thought I was dead. They didn't think I'd make it and now that they know I'm alive, they think I'm weak. They're wrong though. I don't need them, any of them, for anythin'.

"Mom," he whispered and when I didn't reply, he grabbed my arm and I jerked away from him.

"What the hell do you want, Carl? What do you want from me?"

I wanted to yell at him and tell him not to call me mom but I couldn't. He looked scared and hurt and I just couldn't hurt him any more.

He hung his head and scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor.

"I just want my mom back," he mumbled.

"I'm not you mom," the words slipped out and his head snapped up. "I...I'm sorry, Carl."

"You're just like him," he said as he pushed past me.

"Carl, wait. I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes, you did. You're just like how dad was after mom died the only difference is that you didn't lose anyone. We're all still here but you're right, you're not my mom. My mom wouldn't be a bitch like you!"

* * *

**Rick**-

"Rick, put the gun down," Maggie begged.

"Not until he gives me my daughter and tells me where Beth is."

She turned to the priest and stepped between me and him.

"Please hand her over and he'll put the gun down," she said.

He shook his head. "Beth would surely kill me if I handed her over."

Maggie snorted. "Beth won't kill you."

"You don't know that," he said, his voice breaking a little at the end. "I've seen her kill."

"Kill what, walkers? We've all had to kill walkers but Beth would never take someone's life. Not a livin', breathin' person," Maggie argued. "Now give the man his daughter."

He looked back at me and nodded before handin' Judy over to Maggie.

Before he could move away though, I holstered my gun and grabbed his arm.

"Where's Beth?"

"She went into town for supplies," he blurted out. "She should be back soon though. She's never gone more than a few hours at a time."

After that, I took Judy from Maggie and went outside to wait for Beth.

Judy was fussy and cryin' so I tried bouncin' her and walkin' around when Michonne came up to me.

"Carl's gone," she said. "We've looked all over for him but we can't find him."

I looked around then down at Judy and shook my head.

"Damn it," I said. "I bet he followed Beth."

"That's what I was thinkin'. I was also thinkin' about goin' to look for them. Do you want to come with me or stay her with Judy?"

"I hate to leave her but I'll go with you. Just give me a minute to talk to Tyreese."

* * *

**Beth**-

We each had two bags of supplies we had found as we headed back to the church and neither one of us was talkin'.

We had finished out our search in complete silence and when we were done, we started walkin'.

Every once in a while I'd catch Carl look over at me then quickly look forward.

Finally, I stopped walkin', dropped my bags and took a deep breath.

"Carl," I called out and waited for him to stop before I continued. "I'm sorry for bein' a bitch. I'm sorry I can't be your mom anymore."

He had tears in his eyes when he turned back to look at me.

"Why can't you be my mom anymore? You're still Judy's mom and she's not your daughter so why can't you be my mom?"

"It's complicated..."

"Fuck that! It's not complicated. I need you! I need my mom!"

"You have everyone else so why do you need me? I sure as hell don't have anyone and I don't need anyone."

"You have me and dad and Maggie and..."

"No, Carl. I do not have anyone. You're not my son. I saw the signs Maggie left for Glenn but she never left one for me and your dad, he's not the same man I married, he's changed. He's a monster now." I sighed and shook my head. "Look, Carl, I may not be your mom but I can still be your friend."

He stared at me then turned around and started walkin' again.

I let him get a few steps away before I picked up my bags and followed him.

That was the first time I felt my heart break in a long time. It was all because of Carl and the fact that I was finally admitting to myself that Rick was really there but he wasn't the same man. He had changed and I felt there was no way I could love the man he had become.

* * *

**Rick**-

"Mama!" Judy shouted when Beth and Carl came into the church later that night. She almost fell out of my arms from all of the squirmin' she was doin'.

Beth looked at me but for the first time in days she didn't look scared, she looked pissed off.

She marched right up to me after puttin' her bags down and held her arms out for Judy.

"Give me my daughter," she said through clenched teeth.

I nodded and let her take Judy and before I knew it, they had disappeared into that room again.

When I stood to follow her, Michonne stepped in front of me.

"Would you mind if I tried to talk to her?" She asked.

I shook my head and watched as she knocked on the door before it open and she stepped into the room.

Once the door was closed I let out a deep sigh and went to find somethin' to do.

* * *

**Michonne**-

It surprised me when Beth opened the door but she had and I took that as a good sign. Maybe she'd be willing to talk or just listen.

She sat down at the small table that was in the room but didn't say anything as she opened a jar of baby food and began feeding Judy.

I took a sear next to her and but my hand on her arm. She tensed anf immediately looked down at where my hand was.

"How are you, Beth?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

I removed my hand and watched her with Judy. She wasn't the same Beth I knew at the prison.

"Who is it you're really mad at, Beth? Who do you really hate?"

She jumped up, knockin' Judy's food over and causing the baby to start cryin'.

I stood up and looked at her as I repeated the question.

She was shaking with tears in her eyes.

"I've been where you are, Beth, I know how you feel..."

"No! You don't know."

"Yes, I do," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I had a son and I couldn't protect him. I hated myself for it and now I see that same thing in you. I just want to know why you feel that way. What happened?"

"Nothin'," she whispered.

"That's not true. Something happened and I want to know what it was. Did someone hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just...my babies are gone. I was supposed to protect them but I couldn't. I don't even know why I thought I could when I couldn't even protect myself."

"Annie and Shawn are still alive. They're with Merle, wherever he is."

There was a flash of hopefulness in her eyes but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. I felt so bad for her. She had been so hopeful and loving before.

"We will find them," I assured her. "But until then, you still have Judy and Carl. You have Rick, too."

"No. I don't have Carl or Rick. I told Carl not to call me mom."

"And what about Rick?"

"What about him?"

"He's your husband. The two of you have kids together. Why are you pushing him away?"

"I don't love him anymore."

"That's not true. You still love him. There's something else, something that is making you push him away. What is it?"

"Rick is just like him," she said quietly. "He's a monster. He's evil. Just like him."

"Who is '_him_'?"

"Shane. Rick is like Shane."

"Shane?"

She nodded.

I didn't ask anything else. I had a feeling I knew exactly what Shane had done to her but I didn't understand why she was saying Rick was like him and that made me question what went on between them behind closed doors.

Surely Rick wasn't doin' what I thought but things in this world are so screwed up now, even the best men have become monsters.

I picked up the jar of baby food and sat it on the table before I sat down and patted the seat next to me.

After she sat down, I took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm not goin' to assume I know what has happened to you but if it's what I think, then I think you need to talk to someone but you definitely need to talk to Carl. He could really use your help right now especially with what you've been through."

* * *

**Rick**-

Michonne stepped out of the room and motioned for me to follow her.

We walked out of the church and into the woods, keepin' the church in sight but far enough away no one could listen in.

It took me by complete surprise when Michonne whirled around, pushed me against a tree and shoved the blade of her sword against my throat.

"I'm only goin' to ask you one time, why does Beth think you're like Shane? What did you do to her?"

"What the hell kind of questions are those?"

Michonne raised an eyebrow and pushed the blade against my throat a little more.

"You know who answers questions with questions?" She asked. "Someone who's guilty," she said before I had a chance to reply.

"I haven't touched her, not like that."

She scoffed. "You're lyin'. Did you forget I was there when y'all got married? Why does she think you're like him? Did you make her do those things? Did she even want to marry you?"

"I didn't forget and I sure as hell didn't make her do anythin'. I'm nothin' like Shane! I love her."

She removed the sword and took a step back.

"What did he do to her?"

I rubbed my hand over my face and took a deep breath then dropped to the ground as I started tellin' her what he had done to Beth.

* * *

**Beth**-

It took me a while to realize what Michonne had meant when she said I needed to talk to Carl.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not put the pieces together sooner?

That night I saw Rick kill those men, the one guy had Carl pinned down but I didn't think anythin' about it at the time. I was so scared of what Rick had become that night that I completely forgot about Carl.

I found him sittin' in the back of the church behind one of the pews.

He had his hat on and his head hung down when I starin' down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Carl. I had no idea. But I know what you're goin' through."

He scoffed and tried to stand up but I grabbed his arm.

"You don't get to run, Carl. We need to talk about this."

He sat back down but didn't look at me.

"I don't know what happened to you but I'm goin' to tell you what happened to me because you need to know you're not alone," I said.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him.

"No. Just listen." He nodded so I continued. "I was raped. All of this shit with the walkers had already started when it happened. He told me there was no use in tryin' to fight him. He did it several times before your dad found out but by then it was too late."

"Too late?"

I nodded. "I was already pregnant."

"You were wh...," his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. I saw the tears in his eyes before he stood up.

"Why did y'all lie to me?!" He shouted.

"We didn't lie."

"Yes, you did! You didn't tell me Shawn and Annie weren't my dads. I know Judy may not be his but everyone knew that. You were wrong. You are just like my mom!"

I stood up and looked him in the eyes.

He hated me.

* * *

**Rick**-

Michonne and I were walkin' back to the church when Carl stormed out.

He shot a look our way then took off runnin' down the road.

"I'll go after him," Michonne said. "You just go find Beth."

The door to the room Beth had been stayin' in was open when I went inside and I could hear her movin' things around.

She was puttin' things into a backpack when I stepped into the room but she stopped and looked up.

"What are you doin'?" I asked.

She shrugged. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're packin'. Where are you goin'?"

"I'm goin' to find Merle. I hear he has my kids. I'm leavin' Judy's things packed up so y'all will be able to quickly grab things if y'all need to go."

"You're leavin' Judy here?"

"Yeah," she said as she moved across the room to pick up a bag off the floor.

"Why?" Was all I could ask.

"Because, Annie and Shawn are my kids. Carl and Judy are yours."

"You don't have to do that, Beth. They're our kids."

"They're not ours. They never were. This was never goin' to work, Rick."

I stepped in front of her, blockin' the door and raised my hand to her face.

"Don't touch me," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Beth, I'm sorry you think I'm like Shane but you need to know that I love you."

She slapped my hand away. "Well I don't love you," she said and pushed past me.

"Beth, wait!" I called out and ran after her.

She stopped and turned around, pullin' a necklace from around her neck and holdin' it out to me.

"This belongs to you," she said, placing the necklace in my hand.

I looked down to see her wedding ring and then she was gone.

I rushed outside to go after her but she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what do y'all think?**_

_**Please review.**_

_***sorry for any mistakes. I was going to wait until Monday so I could edit this at work but I couldn't wait to post it. Any errors will be fixed later.**_

_**Also, follow me on tumblr texasbelle91**_

_**and follow me on Instagram texasbelle91_fanfiction**_


	6. Chapter 6

(Takes a deep breath)

This has been a long time coming and is very heartbreaking for me to say but I'm done. I am no longer continuing my stories. I'm sorry for my lack of updates and for abruptly ending them but I have finally come to the point where I knew this is what I have to do. I have found myself struggling to find the time and inspiration to write and have found that I don't enjoy writing as much as I once did. So many things have contributed to this feeling but none more so than my not being able to produce good material. I will continue to read all of the amazing fanfiction work that is out there and I will review as well as beta as much as possible. I will also be off of my fanfiction SM accounts.

I deeply apologize for doing this but shit happens.

Love you all and thank y'all for taking the time to read and review my stories up to this point (even if you didn't particularly like them). I hope that some day I can come back and finish some of these stories but I don't see that happening any time soon.

So if I haven't said it enough, THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH! :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Finger On The Trigger**

**Part II**

**Chapter 6**

**Rick-**

We had the church van and another car packed with everything we could find. We were goin' to be piled up on top of one another but it was better to take two vehicles with everything we had than leave any of it behind.

Judith squirmed around in my arms then grabbed my beard and pulled on it. She had been fussy the last few days but it's understandable. She misses her mom.

"We cleared everythin' out," Maggie said, leanin' on the car next to me. "Do you still want to leave some things for Beth in case she comes back here?"

I shook my head.

"Rick, you're just as stubborn as she is. Y'all are meant to be together. She'll find us and everythin' will be fine."

"You don't know that," I mumbled.

"Yes, I do. Daryl's out there lookin' for her. He'll find..."

"He won't find her. He won't find Carol or Merle and my kids. They're all gone, Maggie. All we have is who's here with us now."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Daddy would be disappointed in you, Rick. The man you're becoming isn't who you really are. I don't understand how you could give up Beth so easily after all y'all have been through."

"I'm not givin' her up, I'm lettin' her go. I held onto Lori and what we had for too long. So long that I lost her. I'd rather let Beth walk away than have her hate me or to see that she's scared of me. I don't know what's goin' through her head and she may hate me for lettin' her go but it's somethin' she needs."

"That's bullshit and I'm not losin' the only blood family I have left in this world just because you're a dumbass."

"What the hell are you sayin', Maggie?"

"I'm not leavin' with y'all. I'm goin' after my sister and I pray to God I find her and she's safe."

* * *

**Beth-**

"Let me go, asshole!" I shouted as I tried to fight off the man holdin' me down.

He flipped me over, shoving my face into the gravel, and pulled my arms behind my back.

I heard the clicking of metal and then I felt the coldness of what I realized were handcuffs.

Once he locked them, he pulled me to my feet and pushed me against the car.

He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth then looked down at the blood.

"You little bitch," he sneered. "Pull that shit again and I'm gonna have to put you in your place."

I narrowed my eyes and spit on him and before I knew it he had drawn back and slapped me so hard I fell to the ground.

"Gorman!" Another man shouted. "That's not how we treat our wards."

"Look at what she did," he said while pointing to his busted lip. "She needs to learn respect."

"Then she'll learn it the right way!"

My face hurt like hell and I was sure there was blood but I wasn't about to let them see how bad it hurt.

* * *

**Beth-**

I leaned back against the door frame and scuffed my shoe against the floor.

"What's tha big plan?" Merle asked.

I shook my head. "I...I don't know. Maybe there's not a plan."

Merle leaned over and picked Annie up off of the floor and handed her to me then picked up Shawn.

"There's gotta be a plan. We been 'ere fer three months, it's time ta get tha hell out a 'ere."

"I know it's time," I said as I bounced Annie. "But where do we go? What do we do if we can't find the others?"

He smirked at me and chuckled. "Well would ya look at that. Ya told me ya didn't think they were even alive."

"I don't know if they are or not but..."

I was cut off when there was a knock on the door right before it opened.

Dawn stepped in with one of her men and stared at us.

"Do either of you know what lights out means?" She asked.

"We do," Merle answered. "But these 'ere kids needed their mama an' she cain't do shit if tha lights are out."

She didn't acknowledged Merle, just stared at me.

"The two of you think I don't know what you're doing but I do. Neither one of you will leave here until the debt has been paid and if you go, we're not going to let you take those babies anywhere."

I could feel Merle tense up as he moved to stand behind me.

"An' jus' when will our debt be paid?" He asked.

Dawn flicked her eyes up to him and then back to me and said, "When that baby of yours is born."

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and this short chapter didn't come close to making up for that but I still hoped y'all enjoyed it. I will try to get another, longer update posted soon so keep an eye out for it.**_

_**Until then, please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here's another update for y'all! Yay me! It's short but not so sweet. **_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

**Finger On The Trigger**  
**Part II**  
**Chapter 7**

**Beth-**

We knew there was no way we could plan an escape from this place since Dawn had her guys watchin' us. The only time we could really talk about it was after lights out when we were in our room.

Merle had found one of those emergency exit floor plans somewhere and almost every day we tried to map out the safest and best way out of the hospital. It wasn't goin' to be easy but we both knew we had to try.

I laid back on the hospital bed and closed my eyes and listened to Annie and Shawn breathin'. That was the only peaceful thing in this place.

The door creaked open sometime later but I didn't jump up because I knew it was Merle and not Dawn by the way he tried not to make any noise.

"You awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I said and opened my eyes.

"Good, 'cause we're getting' out a 'ere tonight." He came over and sat on the foot of the bed and pulled out the floor plans we were usin'.

"I heard that bitch an' some a 'er guys sayin' there was trouble not far from 'ere an' they was gon' go check it out but they was gon' wait 'til tonight so they wouldn't be spotted if it turned out ta be a threat. That's when we're leavin'. We're gon' take these hallways 'ere," he pointed to them on the paper. "Then we're gon' go through this exit. It's stairs, so I'ma carry those kids but soon as we get down 'ere, I'ma give 'em to ya so you can keep 'em quiet while I make sure it's clear. When we get down there, I'll tell ya tha rest. A'ight?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," I said with a smile. "But first I need to get to their nursery and get as much of their formula and baby food as I can."

Merle grinned then. "I already got that covered. I been sneakin' shit out a there since they started lettin' me be 'round them kids." He sat the paper he was still holdin' down and reached behind his back and handed me a brown paper sack.

"What is this?" I asked, not really wantin' to open it.

"It's some food. I want ya ta eat all or as much of it as ya can 'fore we leave. Gotta keep ya from passin' out on me since ya ain't been eatin' much."

I sat it down and glared at him. "You know they keep inventory of what foods they have and how much they have. If they find out you took this there will be no way out then."

"Look, I know ya ain't been eatin' 'cause ya'd rather them kids eat but ya got another one comin' an' it ain't good fer either one of ya. 'Sides, even if ya wasn't 'bout ta have that kid, ya'd still need ta eat ta take care a tha other two."

He picked the bag up and held it out to me until I finally took it from him and opened it up. There were a couple of breakfast bars, a small bag of jerky and a sliced up cucumber.

I ate a few slices of the cucumber and a small piece of jerky just so he would quit starin' at me.

* * *

**Maggie-**

I watched Rick lean back against the couch and rub his hands over his face. When we first got here, he was miserable but then he started changing and it was a change we all noticed.

He was still Rick and we all loved him. He was family.

Even Carl noticed what was goin' on and he seemed to hate it. He took to stayin' with Michonne just to get away from his dad and more times than not he had Judith with him.

He rubbed his face again then looked over at me.

"Don't give me that look, Maggie," he muttered.

"What look? The one that says you're the biggest jackass I know or the one that say I hate you?"

He glared at me and asked, "There's a difference?"

"No," I shrugged. "There's no difference at all. You're the scum of the earth in my eyes."

"She's the one who left!" he shouted and stood up so I did the same.

"She may have left but she's not the one sleepin' with someone else! You went after Jessie the moment you saw her with no concern whatsoever about my sister! Your wife!"

"She's not my wife and she never was. We weren't really married."

I scoffed and slapped him. "How dare you say that?! You were there for her when no one else was. You helped her get past what Shane did to her. But I get it, Rick. We all should have seen this comin' and maybe we did but we all thought you loved her when really you saw her as someone who you could use because you thought she was damaged. You used her to get back at Lori and Shane even though they weren't there." I shook my head. "Sometimes I wonder if you knew Shane had made it off the farm and that he would come after Beth. Was it all a game to you?"

He clenched his jaw and backed away.

* * *

**Beth-**

I made sure everythin' we would need for the babies were secure in the two bags we had stashed away and we both had whatever we could get our hands on to use as weapons. Shawn and Annie were both asleep and strapped to Merle.

Merle led the way down the closest hallway we knew wouldn't have too many people and through the emergency exit doors.

"Go down an' make sure tha next level is clear," he whispered.

I took out the floor plans we had and as quietly as I could I made my way down to the next level of stairs and eased the door open.

There wasn't anyone as far as I could see so I gave two small taps on the wall and waited for Merle to come down.

We made our way down several more flights of stairs without anythin' goin' wrong but we kept our guards up just in case we missed somethin'.

We were goin' about to go down another set of stairs when Annie woke up and started cryin'.

"Shit," Merle muttered quietly.

I immediately turned around and unstrapped her from him.

"Shh, baby girl," I whispered.

"She cain't be hungry so what's tha matter with 'er?" Merle asked.

I checked her diaper and that wasn't the problem.

"I don't want Shawn to wake up, too. Can you go ahead with him and I'll be down when I get her quiet?"

"I ain't leavin' ya 'ere. Go on an' try ta get 'er quiet an' we all go down at tha same time."

I bounced her and rocked her in my arms for a while before her cryin' turned into little whimpers.

"Looks like I'm goin' to have to carry her," I whispered.

He nodded and motioned for me to take the carry she was in off of him.

After that we made it to the fifth floor.

We stopped and sat down on the stairs to look over the floor plans again.

"From 'ere we gotta get down ta tha third floor without 'em findin' us an' then we should be able ta make it tha rest of tha way without havin' ta worry 'bout 'em too much."

I took a closer look at it and pointed to the next floor.

"I know we agreed on what to do but what about this exit here? It goes all the way down to the basement."

"Naw. We don't want ta be goin' do that far. We jus' gotta make past tha ones in tha cafeteria an' that should be all we gotta worry 'bout. 'Sides, if we go down that far we may not can get out. We don't know what's what down there so jus' stick ta tha plan an' if we see it won't work then we'll try another way."

I nodded and folded up the paper and stuck it in my back pocket.

* * *

**Merle-**

On tha next floor is when we ran inta trouble.

She was checkin' out tha floor like we'd planned when we heard a door open. She did good though. She got tha door shut an' we took off down tha stairs quicker than we'd wanted but by tha time we'd made it down ta tha third floor, there was already two a them assholes waitin' on us.

They drew their guns an' followed us inta tha hallway where that bitch was waitin'.

"I knew something was up," she said when she saw us. "What made you two think you could leave?"

"We wanted out and this was the only way we could leave," Beth answered 'er.

"So, what? You were going to leave with your debt unpaid and end up having that kid in the woods somewhere only to have us bring you back?"

"We wasn't plannin' on comin' back," I said.

"Maybe not but that's what would have happened. Either that or you would die out there."

"We'd rather take our chances."

Tha bitch smiled. "Okay. I'll let you take a chance out there on your own but it will be just the two of you. Those babies will stay here with us where they will be safe and taken care of. Whatever happens to that baby, will be on you."

"Ya cain't take these kids away from their mama," I told 'er.

"I'm not taking them away. She's choosing to leave them," she looked 'tween us an' smiled again. "I'll let the two of you stay here tonight to give you a chance to rethink your decision. Come morning, if you still want to leave without the babies, we'll let you walk out of here with everything you had when you arrived."

I'll be damned if Beth didn't nod 'er fuckin' head.

"Ya sure 'bout this?"

"I'm sure, Merle."

* * *

**Beth-**

They led us back up to the room we had been in and to my surprise they let Annie and Shawn stay with us.

"I'll let you say goodbye to them," Dawn told us.

"Ya got some kind a plan, girl?" Merle asked when they shut the door.

I nodded again but waited until I heard them walk away from the door before I spoke.

"I'm goin' to kill her," I said and laid Annie down in the playpen.

"What tha hell do ya mean?"

"I'll give it a couple of hours to make them think we've actually thought about if we're goin' to stay or not and then I'll go to one of Dawn's men and tell them I need to talk to her about my choice. I'm goin' to tell her that it was your choice to go, not mine. Make her let her guard down and then I'll do it. As long as we're in her room, no one will find out until after it's done."

He smirked. "Same way ya killed Gorman."

"I did what I had to do."

"I know ya did. Ain't no need ta try an' convince me of it. We've all done what we had ta do." He bounced Shawn for a minute then laid him next to Annie. "If that don't work, I'ma figure out a way ta get you an' those kids out a 'ere."

"There won't be any need for that. We'll all get out of here."

* * *

**_A/N: Hmmm...any thoughts on what's going on here?  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finger On The Trigger**  
**Part II**  
**Chapter 8**

**Beth-**

Merle and I sat side by side on that hospital bed while we let Shawn and Annie get a few more minutes of sleep.

He didn't want to say it, and I knew he wouldn't, but he was scared or worried that somethin' would go wrong with this plan. I don't blame him though, I was nervous about it as well but it was somethin' that had to be done if we wanted to get out of here.

We could hear the footsteps of Dawn's men echoin' through the halls as they went room to room to make sure everyone was still there and the light were out before they locked the doors.

I reached over and squeezed Merle's hand as they drew closer and once they were at the room next to ours, he looked at me and let out a deep breath.

"Looks like it's time," I said quietly.

He nodded and we both stood up as the door opened.

One of Dawn's men stepped into the room and glared at us both and then grinned.

"We're here for the babies," he said and started towards them.

"Wait!" I said and stepped in front of him. "I want to talk to Dawn. Just me and her. It's really important."

He glanced at Merle and then back at me. "Alright, I'll let her know and she'll come see you."

"No," I grabbed his arm and tried my best to sound scared, which wasn't that hard to do. "Not here. I need to talk to her alone. Please."

* * *

**Merle-**

I watched Beth walkin' 'round the room, tryin' ta think 'bout anythin' she could that would help 'ere convince that bitch ta let us all go then she stopped an' turned ta me.

"I need you to hit me," she said.

"What?"

"Not hard. Just enough to leave a mark. If I'm goin' to sell this whole story to Dawn, I need to make it more believable. She's a cop. She'll need to see somethin' that will give her reason to believe me and after everythin' we've done."

"Ya can forget that shit. I ain't hittin' ya."

"Okay," she said quietly then she walked over ta tha wall an' leaned against it. "Merle, if this doesn't work, promise me you'll get them out and if you can't, do whatever you have to do to my babies but do not let them stay here."

"Don't ya worry 'bout nothin', I'ma get 'em out somehow."

"Thank you," she whispered an' then she turned an' slammed 'er head inta tha wall.

* * *

**Beth-**

"What tha hell?! Are ya fuckin' crazy?!" Merle shouted.

I winced when he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him.

"What tha hell did ya do that for?"

"You wouldn't hit me."

He gently turned my head to the side and stared at it.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Bad 'nuff," he said then rubbed his hand over it and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm startin' ta see jus' how crazy ya are."

* * *

**Rick-**

I sat down on the bed and rubbed my hands over my face.

Maggie couldn't have been more wrong if she tried. I never saw Beth as bein' damaged and I sure as hell wasn't usin' her to get back at Lori and Shane, I wasn't usin' her in any way.

As pissed as I am that she left, walked out on us, I love her and that won't ever change. Every mornin' and every night I pray to God that she somehow finds her way back to us.

And this thing with Jessie, it wasn't supposed to go as far as it has but it's too late to change what has happened and even if Beth showed up right now, I don't know that she would still want me.

* * *

**Beth-**

I looked back at Merle as I followed one of the cops out of the room. He gave me a nod as the door closed behind us and I turned back to the cop.

When we made our way to Dawn's room, she stood up from the desk she was at and looked me over, head to toe.

"You can leave," she said to the cop. "Shut the door on your way out."

After he had left, she came around from behind the desk and studied my face.

"That's a nasty mark. What happened?"

"Mer….he….I don't want to leave," I choked out. "I want to stay with my babies and this is the safest place I know for them and for me to have this baby."

"It was Merle's idea to leave?"

I nodded and began cryin'.

"Do you think he will hurt your babies?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay. Have a seat and I'll get Dr. Edwards to look at your head while I deal with Merle."

"No," I shouted. "Please don't do anythin' to him. He was just mad that we didn't get out."

She sighed and studied my face again.

"I'll get my first aid kit and then we can discuss what we need to do," she said and stepped into her bathroom.

She came back a few seconds later with a bag and sat it down on her desk and pointed to the chair.

"Sit down so I can get that cleaned up."

I sat down while she tried to clean it but I jumped when she pressed down on it.

"Dr. Edwards needs to take a look at it," she said. "It's deeper than I thought. What did he hit you with?"

"He….he slammed my head into the wall after I asked to talk to you."

"Stay in here, don't move, until I get back. Dr. Edwards can stitch you up or whatever he needs to do and then we'll take care of Merle."

I nodded and watched as she left the room but I couldn't sit there without doin' anythin' until she came back so I got up as fast as I could and as quietly as I could I began to open the drawers on her desk.

I grabbed what I could, what I thought would be useful and hurried to sit back down before she came back.

It wasn't a minute later when I heard her and Dr. Edwards talkin' as they came back to her room.

Dawn stood directly behind me as I sat there and let Dr. Edwards take a look at my face.

"I need to get something to deaden this before I start putting stitched in," he said to Dawn. "Can you come hold this gauze just like I have it until I get back?"

Dr. Edwards quickly moved and Dawn took his place holding the gauze to my head while he went back to his office.

"You're lucky," she said.

"How so?"

"I'm a cop, Beth. Before the rotters, I saw a lot of domestic violence. I used to go on a lot of calls because it was easier for a woman who had or was being abused to talk to me. More times than not, we continued to get calls about the same people, the same stories, but the women would never press charges or they would claim it was an accident and there was nothing any of us could do about it. But now….now we can."

I shoved her hand away from my face and stood up. "You let Gorman and the others rape and abuse and take whatever they wanted from the people here and you've turned a blind eye to what they're doin'."

"It's for the greater good," she said coldly. "And it keeps them happy."

"Happy? Have you seen what it's like outside these walls? There's no place for happy in this world anymore."

"There is, Beth. If they're happy, they will stay here and we can start to rebuild. We can make the world a better place than it was before."

She stepped closer to me and reached up to place the gauze back on my head. "We're ridding the world of evil. The kind of evil that's in Merle."

"That kind of evil doesn't exist in Merle, Dawn. It's in you."

She moved her hand away and I steadied myself before shoving her back as hard as I could and thrustin' a pair of scissors into her chest.

She fell to the the floor and pulled the scissors out with gasp.

"You little bitch!"

* * *

**Merle-**

I got tha babies back in their carriers an' got tha bags we had so I'd be ready fer when Beth got back.

She had a plan an' I didn't doubt she wouldn't go through with it but it was risky. Wasn't no way it would work but she believed it could.

Tha door squeaked open an' she came in gaspin' fer air.

"We have to wait," she gasped. "Not long, just a few minutes until they think everyone is asleep."

I gave 'er a nod an' looked at 'er shirt an' hands.

"Ain't none a that yers, is it?"

She shook 'er head an' stepped forward.

"We have to go. Now is our only chance to get out of here," she said.

"How we gon' do this?"

"Most of Dawn's men are on runs, the ones that are still here are...well, you know what they're doin' this time of night."

"So ya got a plan?"

"Not really but if we don't leave now, they'll kill us."

* * *

**Maggie-**

We were all sittin' around the table, goin' over our final plans for the run when Rick finally came in.

Carl didn't even bother to look at him when he sat down at the table and when he reached for Judith, Carl quickly stood up and moved away from the table.

Rick watched him sit Judith down on the floor with a toy.

"If y'all are goin' back to Atlanta, I'm goin' with y'all," Rick said after Carl had sat back down.

"And why is that?" I asked. "So you can be the first one to tell Beth you've moved on?"

* * *

**Beth-**

Merle didn't ask anymore questions about how we were goin' to get out of there until we had reached the ground floor.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around before I could get to the door.

"We ain't got no way out. We step through those doors, they could be waitin' far us."

He was right. We didn't know what we would be facin' but at this point it was better than what was in here.

* * *

**Merle-**

I guess we didn't really have a choice in tha matter.

It was either go through them doors or stay in here an' fightin' off some walkers seemed ta be tha better choice a tha two.

One a tha babies started whimperin' an' Beth snapped 'er head towards us.

"We have to hurry," she whispered while rubbin' 'er hand over Shawn's back.

'Fore we stepped out a tha door, there was a noise, sounded kinda like static from a radio.

Then above an' 'round us there was people screamin' an' shots were fired.

"They must have turned," Beth mumbled then turned back ta tha door an' eased it open.

* * *

**Maggie-**

I hated that Rick could just move on and forget about my sister like he has but if he was goin' with us to search for her, I had to know that whatever he had with that Jessie woman was over. I wasn't goin' to let him play games with my sister like that.

He had left our meetin' and I followed him to Jessie's house. He wasn't in there long, which I took as a good sign, before he came out and she slammed the door behind him.

He walked right up to me and let out a deep breath. "You can tell Beth whatever you want about me, about what happened here, but you and Beth both need to know that I love her. I'm not sure I ever told her but I love her more than I ever loved Lori."

"We'll see about that," I said and started towards Jessie's.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked.

"I'm goin' to talk to her like I should have done when I first saw she was interested in you. She needs to know that it's done and what better way to get that through her head and yours than for me to do since Beth isn't here to do it herself."

I was nervous but more than that, I was pissed.

She answered her door after the first knock and when she moved aside, I stepped in and she closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Beth-**

We had to be quick but careful while tryin' to leave the hospital. It would be dangerous for all of us, especially for Shawn and Annie and even more so if they started cryin'.

I turned back to Merle one last time before I opened the door and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"How many times ya gon' ask me that? Ya know I trust ya."

I opened the door and the cool night air hit us as we stepped outside.

I motioned for Merle to follow me along the side of the building where the shadows could hide us a little more.

We made it to the fence and stopped.

"I took a bunch of keys from Dawn's office," I whispered as Merle eyed it.

"Were they marked?"

"Some of them were. I only took the ones I thought we may need," I said as I took the keys out and tried the ones that were marked 'gate'.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that this all seemed to be too easy. Like at any second somethin' would go wrong and we would be carried back inside and I would never see my babies again.

The lock popped open and I heard Merle let out a sigh of relief at the same time I did.

He smiled when I turned back to him to get on of the bags he was carryin' and we stepped through the gate though we wouldn't consider ourselves free just yet.

He followed me over to the row of police cars and stood watch as I tried the doors on a few of them.

"Ain't we lucky," Merle said when the door to one of the cars opened.

"We'll be even luckier if we actually get in and make it far away from here," I replied.

Before I could ask if he wanted to drive while I tended to the babies, he had opened the back door and got inside.

"I guess I'm drivin'," I muttered to myself.

When I got inside and I knew Merle had Shawn and Annie secured, I started the car and pulled away from the hospital.

"How much gas is in 'ere?" Merle asked.

I glanced down and smiled. "It shows a full tank."

"Good. Must a been Dawn's personal car if ya got tha key out a 'er desk."

"How far do you think it will get us?"

"Should be more than 'nuff ta get us ta tha church ya said ever'one was at. An' there should be a couple a gas jugs in tha trunk with some supplies."

"How do you know that?" I asked as I glanced up into the review mirror.

"'Fore they brought ya in, part a my job was helpin' 'em syphon gas fer their cars an' load 'em down with shit 'case they had ta make a quick get away," he said. "Soon as we're far 'nuff away from 'ere, maybe jus' outside a tha city, pull over an' we'll trade places."

"I'm fine with drivin'. Besides, I know the way to the church, you don't."

"Ya ain't fine. Ya gotta rest an' eat somethin' fer yerself an' that baby an' ya can still give me directions from back 'ere."

And just like that my stomach growled and he chuckled.

"Told ya, ya need ta eat."

* * *

**Merle-**

She pulled tha car over jus' outside a tha city an' got in the back with 'er babies.

I know we was both scared we wasn't gon' make it out a there but we did an' she was smilin' at those two kids even though they was sound asleep.

"When we get ta tha church, I'ma try an' take this damn cage thing out a 'ere. Don't like there bein' somethin' 'tween us," I told 'er.

"Me either," she said quietly.

She gave me directions ta get ta that church but 'fore we go there I heard 'er start snorin'.

* * *

**Beth-**

I jerked awake when the car started to slow down and when it came to a stop, I couldn't believe my eyes.

We were at the church but it didn't look like anyone had been there in a long time.

Merle got out first and went inside to check things out then came and opened the door and helped me get out then we each got one of the babies and went inside.

"I cleared it. We should stay 'ere tonight an' gather up what we can," Merle said as he walked around the church with Annie.

He walked up front and knelt down then stood back up with somethin' in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked over to him.

He stared at whatever it was and then handed it to me. I stared at it for a minute then looked up at Merle and then back to the paper.

**_SORRY, I WAS AN ASSHOLE._**

**_COME TO WASHINGTON._**

**_THE NEW WORLD'S GONNA NEED __RICK GRIMES_**

* * *

**_A/N: I know, I know. We don't know what all happened with Beth and Dawn but we will know soon. And just to let everyone know, we're getting closer to the end of this story.  
_**

**_Please review!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_-A_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finger On The Trigger**

**Part II**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Beth-**

Merle sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall while Shawn and Annie crawled around beside him.

I slid down the wall next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they're really there?" I asked.

"Gotta be."

"And if they're not? What then?"

"If they ain't there, we find ya some place safe ta have that kid then after a lil' while we'll get back on tha road an' try ta find 'em."

"That's assuming I make it that long," I mumbled.

"Ah hell. I know you'll make it. Ya have ta fer these two kids an' that one," he said, pointin' at my stomach.

I sighed and watched them crawl around. "But what if we get there and we can't find them? What if they're all gone? What if none of them are left?"

"We'll find 'em," he muttered after a moment of silence.

* * *

**Rick-**

"If we're goin' back to find Beth, we need a plan," I said to the others.

Maggie scoffed and shook her head. "We already have a plan, Rick."

"Yeah, I know y'all do but it has too many holes in it. We'll never…."

"We don't need your help on this. We have a plan and we will bring my sister home but make no mistake, we are not bringin' her home to you!"

"Maggie," Glenn said and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can do this later, after we find Beth but for now, we're waistin' time here."

"I know," she said to him. "I just don't want…."

"You don't want Beth to come home to this, I know. We all know that but she can handle this when we get her back."

She nodded then glared back at me.

"We'll find my sister and then we're all havin' a talk."

I looked around at the others and they were all starin' at us and they were probably waitin' for Maggie to knock me on my ass, which she had every right to do.

They all finally started lookin' away and goin' about whatever they had been doin' or needed to do and left me standin' there.

I didn't blame Maggie for bein' pissed. I had fucked up.

* * *

**Beth-**

"Here," I handed Merle a bag of supplies we had gathered and he stuffed it in the trunk of the car before turnin' around to pick the babies up off of the ground.

"Ya should let me put 'em in those car seats," he said.

"I wouldn't mind that but in case somethin' were to happen, I would rather not have to fight with a car seat to get them out. They'll be fine without them."

We had put most of the supplies in the trunk and packed the backseat and floor of the car with all of the pillows and blankets we could find so we could put Annie and Shawn back there without worryin' about them flyin' all over the backseat. Of course that didn't stop Merle from suggestin' and even findin' some car seats for them.

"Alright," he groaned. "They're in."

I smiled and peeked in at them in the floorboard. "I guess we should get goin' then."

I bit my lip as we pulled away from the church. Knowin' this would probably be the last time I would be in Georgia made me want to cry but I choked back the tears because it would have only caused the babies to start cryin' and we couldn't have that.

* * *

**Maggie-**

We were gettin' ready to go back for Beth but I needed a break.

I know everyone thinks I'm takin' my guilt out on Rick and in someway that may be true but I couldn't understand how or why he would do what he's done.

He had loved Beth and she loved him.

**Rick-**

I finished packin' up some things to carry with us then went outside to where Maggie was sittin' on the porch.

She didn't look up or say anythin' to me when I sat down beside her. I didn't really expect her to but after sittin' there in silence for a few minutes, I decided to get it over with.

"I know you hate me, Maggie, and you have every right to hate me but I want you to know that I'm sorry for the shit I've done. I love Beth and when we find her, I'll tell her everythin' and if she hates me too, well, I'll live with that as long as I know she's back with us and she's safe."

She snorted and looked over at me.

"The way you say that, like it's nothin', like you've rehearsed it, it's disgusting! She may have walked away but you're the one who gave up. You gave up on her and then you forgot about her. The way you moved on so quickly reminded me of how quick you moved on from Lori. The only difference is, we all knew you and Lori had been over for a long time and we knew you loved Beth, or at least we believed you loved her."

She looked back out at the street and shook her head before she continued.

"I think, what hurts the most is that Daddy trusted you and believed you were a good man but if he were here now, he would be more than disappointed in you."

"You're right about that. He would be but he's not here. If he were, I'd talk to him about it even though I know I was wrong. I made a mistake, Maggie. I know that, you know it, everyone in the house knows it and come time, Beth will know it but I need you to hear me out. Will you do that? Will you let me try to explain?"

I watched her bite her lip as she stared at me and then she nodded.

* * *

**Merle-**

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as she jerked awake when I slowed tha car down.

"Nothin's wrong. I'm jus' gon' stop for a bit. Figured we could both get out an' stretch our legs an' maybe we could all eat somethin'. Sound good?"

She nodded an' muttered, "I have to pee anyway."

"Aight. Think ya can take a piss on tha road 'stead a goin' out in tha woods?"

"I've done it before, Merle, now's not any different."

**Beth-**

I waited until Merle had gotten out of the car and came over to my side before I got out.

He opened the back door to check on Annie and Shawn while I squatted between the doors.

"They're both fine, Mama," Merle said. "I'ma get us somethin' ta eat then we'll feed 'em an' get back on tha road."

"Okay," I mumbled as I took his place at the backdoor to look in on them.

They were both still layin' down on a pillow but they were awake and cooin'.

After we all ate and we got Annie and Shawn's diapers changed, we got everythin' straightened out and got back in the car.

**Merle-**

We hadn't been back on tha road fr more than fifteen minutes when Beth screamed out fer me ta stop.

I slammed on tha brakes an' put tha car in park 'fore I looked in tha back ta make sure tha babies was alright.

After seein' they was fine, I looked over at Beth an' was 'bout ta ask 'er what tha hell was wrong when I saw she had 'er hand on 'er stomach an' was starin' out a tha window.

I saw she was starin' at tha state line 'fore she looked over at me with tears in 'er eyes.

"We're really leavin' Georgia, Merle."

* * *

_**A/N: I left out Rick's explanation to Maggie because I feel like we should hear his reasons when he finally gets to talk to Beth. Don't y'all think that would be best?**_

_**Anyway, please leave a review!**_

_**-A**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: There's a little bit of an unmarked time jump at the end of this chapter but don't worry, it's not the end of the story. There will be a few more chapters before things get wrapped up but we'll get there...eventually.  
**_

_**Until then, please leave a review.**_

* * *

**Finger On The Trigger**

**Part II**

**Chapter 10**

**Merle- **

"What the hell is this place?" Beth asked.

"I ain't got a fuckin' clue but we ain't stayin'. Get back in tha car an' we'll keep goin' as far as we can," I told 'er.

"We should search the houses, Merle. Whoever was here, they may have left things behind that we could use."

"Maybe so but we ain't takin' tha chance a stayin' 'ere."

We drove a lil' while longer 'til we came up on some cars an' trees in the road. Beth looked like she was 'bout ta cry when I got out a tha car ta have a look 'round.

**Beth-**

I didn't have any doubts that Merle would see to it that we found somewhere safe, he has gotten us this far after all, but in this world safe places are few and far between. I'd be fine with things if it turned out we had to go back to Georgia or find somewhere along the way to stay but I didn't tell Merle that and I haven't told him that I think all of this is a waste of time. We'll never find anyone else and if we do, it won't be our family.

I hate to think about it but Daryl had been right about some things.

I'll never see Rick, Carl, Judith or Maggie again.

I gave them up months ago to find Annie and Shawn but I don't regret it. I found them and I found Merle. He wasn't as bad as Maggie thought he was and he's Daryl's family so that makes him ours too.

The only reason I haven't said anythin' to him, the only reason I keep goin' on, is that it isn't fair to Merle. I have Annie and Shawn and another baby on the way but Merle doesn't have anyone. He doesn't have anyone by blood except Daryl and well, Daryl's not here. After all Merle has done for me and the babies, the least I could do is stick this out a while longer and hope we find our family or that we find Daryl.

* * *

**Maggie-**

We had left Alexandria days ago and it didn't seem like we were any closer to home though we tried to take the same route.

I had apologized to Rick when he told me why he had done the things he did. That didn't mean I had forgiven him but I understood and though it wasn't my place to forgive him, I had told him that when we found Beth and he told her about everythin', if she still chose to forgive him and be a family again, I would forgive him then.

That's all I could do and I wouldn't be doin' it for Rick or myself. I would do it for Carl, Judy, Shawn and Annie.

* * *

**Beth-**

Merle got back in the car and leaned his head back against the seat.

"Tha damn road is blocked as far as I can see," he muttered. "We can get out, load our shit in another car an' try ta make it that way or we could turn 'round an' see if we can make it ta tha nearest town an' stay there a while 'til we figure somethin' out."

He looked over at me and all I could do was nod.

"Or we could go back home. See if there's anythin' left at tha prison or Woodbury that would be a safe place," he said after a minute or two of silence.

"Yeah, we could do that, Merle, but we both know we won't ever make it. We have to keep goin' north, even if we never find them, we have to keep goin'."

"Alright, 'ere's what we'll do. We'll stay right 'ere for a lil' while so I can check out tha cars. If I can get one runnin' an' I think we got a clear path, we'll take it an' if not, we'll go on foot. Now if we go on foot, we'll have ta leave some things behind an' only take what we really need. I'll get ya ta carry a bag or two, nothin' too heavy an' I'll carry tha babies an' a couple a bags."

**Merle-**

She was quiet fer a lil' while but I could see she was thinkin' over what I had said. We both knew it wasn't gon' be easy but we only had a few options short a turnin' back.

"Or there's somethin' else we could do," she said an' stared out tha window.

"What's that?"

"You could carry Annie and Shawn as far as y'all can go, 'til you find a safe place and I can stay here."

"What tha hell makes ya think I'd let ya do that?"

"I know, Merle. I know it's a lot to ask of you, I know it will be hard for you to look after them and yourself but it's the only thing I can think of that makes the most sense."

"Makes tha most sense? Hell, girl, are ya even listenin' ta yerself? Ya ain't makin' no sense at all an' a course I'd look after them if ya wasn't 'ere but ya are so don't be talkin' like that. If ya stay 'ere, we're stayin' too."

"You can't do that, Merle. You know I'm slowin' you down. I can't do much and it's only goin' to get worse. What if we're stuck in the middle of a herd and the baby decides to come then? Have you thought about that, because I have? I don't want you or them goin' down because of me."

"Let me put this to ya so ya can understand. If ya want ta stay 'ere, that's fine but we're stayin' with ya. If ya want ta go, keep movin' 'til we find somewhere, I'ma be with with ya but I ain't leavin' ya nowhere on yer own. Ya got that?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just don't think it's fair that I'm dragin' you down and makin' it harder to keep goin'."

**Beth-**

Merle reached over and grabbed my chin when I went to look away from him.

"Now listen 'ere, ya ain't dragin' me down an' ya ain't makin' it any harder ta keep goin'. Tha only thing that you're doin' is makin' it harder fer me not ta laugh an' call ya crazy. But I know ya ain't crazy, ya might be a lil' but ya ain't that crazy. I don't want ta hear ya talkin' like this no more."

"But what…."

"Naw, ain't nothin' ya can say ta change my mind. We'll find ever'one an' if we don't, we'll find somewhere safe ya can raise those kids a yers. But 'til then, I don't want ta hear ya say none a this crazy shit ya been sayin'."

* * *

**Rick-**

"Who are you?" Daryl shouted.

"What does it matter who I am?"

"Daryl, let him go," Maggie said calmly.

"Naw, ya see that knife he's got," Daryl said, "It was Beth's. She had it when we left tha prison."

Maggie raised her gun on the guy. "Tell us who you are and we may let you live."

"Paul Rovia. But my friends used to call me Jesus."


End file.
